


Body of Moonlit Stone

by Tamuril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril/pseuds/Tamuril
Summary: A sculpter and his muse.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Body of Moonlit Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write on very heavy themes and this just came out to me, so it's kind of something fun. Not sure if I'm going to explore it or not. Not even sure if I should. Enjoy!

_There is magic in these stones and hands._ He remembered reading that somewhere, though he couldn't remember exactly where. The phrase had always struck him, especially when inspiration eluded him, as it was now, in the hopes that if there couldn't be a spark, maybe there'd be a candle. James felt a stab of melancholy as he tried to force creativity to come to him. His girlfriend and closest friends, he knew, had humored him, by posing so he could draw them and create statues from those drawings. But none of them, he felt, ever had any magic in them, which was ironic, because he used his abilities as a wizard in the process.

But for a strange reason, he did not know, something bid him awaken to wander the halls of Hogwarts. Of course, being at once a Marauder and possessing an invisibility cloak, it made the prospect of wandering around the school almost peaceful. Without bothering to inform his friends or consulting the map, he set out. How much time had passed he wasn't sure, but he realized that he thought he saw Severus Snape, his enemy wandering around as well. He wondered how the Slytherin had not been detected, but he supposed that like himself, he could avoid detection, if needed.

Taking advantage of the cloak and how quietly he moved, James slipped into the prefect's bathroom behind the unaware Slytherin. Snape, as far as he knew was not one, so he wondered how he managed to obtain a key. The other wizard seemed different and finally, as the door closed behind them, James figured out what it was. The other wizard was relaxed, though he couldn't quite tell if he was happy or sad because those lips had the delicate complexity of a blushing rose and the dark eyes were wells of mystic secrecy. Snape stood for another moment and sighed softly, before moving again, towards the shower. James was glad he moved again, because he couldn't be sure how long he could stand there without reacting to vision that was before him.

It was then that he realized that he had never really seen Snape at all. But now that he had taken a sip, he wanted more. The face had arrested him with it's almost fragile sharpness and the hair falling in an ebony cascade had accentuated those lines. James realized that Snape had grown into those features that he had been mocked for. Those same features gave him the look of elegance, of nobility. Of course, he realized that he should probably leave, since Snape was about to shower, but the thought of not seeing at least a few more secrets bade him to stay. There was the prank that his friends had pulled, destroying Snape's most valuable relationship: his friendship with Lily. James felt guilt for a moment, because here he was allowing himself to be intoxicated by Slytherin, while his girlfriend was asleep in her dorm.

Snape started to undress, completely unaware that he wasn't alone, and with each layer that was removed, James became ever more enthralled. And when the last of his clothes fluttered to the stone floor like fall leaves, he was at last naked. What was before James was a wizard that brought moonlight to earth, somehow managing to ensnare it in his own flesh. The body was lightly muscled and what little body hair he had, looked like something of a shadow, something hiding another mystery, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the latter's well-endowed manhood, to that dangerous virility.

James wanted to do more than just draw and carve this vision into stone. No, he wanted his hands to memorize every inch of Severus Snape, to consume and be utterly consumed by him. And long after, the other had gone, James was still in that bathroom, thoughts aflame. He had found his muse and he wondered if there was way to get Severus to come to him, to allow him to gaze again upon his perfection. James wanted to show that the dark arts was to be discovered in the magic of his hands and that Severus had inspired it.


End file.
